helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichijo Nadeshiko
|Row 2 title = Origin |Row 2 info = Hokkaido, Japan |Row 3 title = Genres |Row 3 info = Jpop, Kpop, Cpop, Mandopop, R&B, Pop |Row 4 title = Occupations |Row 4 info = Singer, Dancer, Model |Row 5 title = Instruments |Row 5 info = Violin, Keyboard, Vocals|Image file = NadeshikoDecember2013.jpg |Image size = 250px|Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2013-present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Up-Front Promotion (Japan) SM Entertainment (Korea) Yue Hua Entertainment (China) |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = North Star, ShinKen, Super Junior, SMTOWN, Han Geng, PM, Lollapalooza, Happy Jikan}}Ichijo Nadeshiko (條 なでしこ) is Japanese born Apop singer, dancer and model. She is the main vocal of the Apop girl group North Star. Profile *'Birth Name: '''Ichijo Nadeshiko *'Stage Name: Nadeshiko *'''Nicknames: Shi, Ojou-sama, Hime-chan, Ichiban, Heeshiko *'Birthdate: ' *'Birthplace': Hokkaido, Japan *'Bloodtype:' *'Height: '''4'9 *'Specialty: Varying her voice *'Hobby: '''Singing, Calligraphy *'Looks up to: Fukuda Kanon, Tanaka Reina *'Hello! Project Status: '''2010-Present *'SM Entertainment Status:' 2013-present *'Yue Hua Entertainment:' 2013-present *'Kenshuusei:' 2010-2013 *'Kenshuusei Member Color:' Lilac *'North Star:' 2013-present *'Motto:' "There are only two times I want to be an ELF, Now and Forever" *'Favorite Words: Chan, Ehehe *'Favorite Food: '''Tea, Mochi, Green Tea *'Disliked Food: 'Bitter food *'Favorite Colors: 'Lilac, Baby Pink *'Favorite Flowers: 'Cherry Blossom *'Favorite Season: 'Spring *'Favorite Singers: 'Tanaka Reina, Fukuda Kanon *'Favorite Animals: 'Dogs *'Favorite Morning Musume Songs: 'Ame no Furanai Hoshi wa Aisenai darou? *'Favorite Super Junior Songs: 'Promise You, No Other *'Hello! Project Groups: **''''North Star (2013-present) History 2010 August, She was placed into Hello! Pro Kenshuusei by Tsunku. She was discovered through her Youtube account wherein she uploads dance covers and song covers. Sometimes she also uploads hour-long videos of her on vacation with her family, she also made her own version of Hello! Pro Time. September 8, For her birthday, Tsunku said she would be starting her work as an indies soloist, her 1st indies single would be released on January 3, 2011. 2011 January 3, She released her 1st indies single called "Party Time/Hajimari", already being known within Kenshuusei for her perfect Korean, Tsunku gave her "Party Time" which was in Korean and "Hajimari" which was in Japanese. Her 2nd indies single was also announced, its going to be called "Waa~hhh" April 28, She released "Waa~hhh", and announced once again, another indies single to be released on August 10. August 10, She released "SaranghAishiteru", which is her 3rd indies single. During a released event, Tsunku appeared and announced that Ichijo would be making an official debut soon. He said: ''"Earlier, when I decided that she would be starting her work as an indies artist, I didn't know I was making a mistake. From her 3 indies singles, I can truly see how much she's improved, how much her voice and dance improved, how much she improved in acting as well. Thats why, I made this decision to let her debut finally." August 23, She appeared on "Strong Heart" along with Super Junior, Choi Minsoo, Lim SooHyang and SungHoon. Here, she mentioned her current situation, about having to keep moving everyday from her friends houses, from motel to motel. When asked why she was "homeless" she answered: "I'm a really unpredictable person, its hard to tell what I'm feeling unless you're close to me. So let me take this chance to tell everyone my story. My name is Ichijo Nadeshiko, I am 17 years old, I am an only child. Both my parents passed away when I was 6 due to a fire. Rumors have been going around that I'm a 'rich girl'...It's not entirely wrong, because, I was, but not after the fire. When my parents both passed away, I truly had no idea where to go or what to do, all my stuff perished in the fire. I was homeless for about 2-3 days, my cousin recieved word about the fire, found me and brought me in. The thing is, I don't exactly remember my parent's faces, they were always both out to work which left me alone." This left some people in the studio crying, including Super Junior's Yesung, Kyuhyun, Heechul and Sungmin. Super Junior, along with SME, helped her out by letting her live in a dorm, and paying for anything her parents owed. She is currently happy with her current situation and is living with the 1st members of Ultra Junior. (The first 3 MVPs) 2013 February 12, it was announced that she will be making her debut on March 30, which was also announced as a debut into the Kpop Industry with her own version of Super Junior's Opera, it will be released in both Korean and Japanese version. February 18, Reana gave her blog to Nadeshiko since Reana already had her own website with a blog on it. February 22, She announced that she wasn't going to be attending lessons for some days due to poor health. March 10, it was officially announced that her solo debut has been cancelled for her to focus on North Star. Releases Solo Singles Indies *01.03.2011 Party Time/Hajimari *04.28.2011 Waa~hhh *08.10.2011 SaranghAishiteru PARTY TIME:Hajimari.png|Party Time/Hajimari Cover waa~hhh.png|Waa~hhh Cover SaranghAishiteru.png|SaranghAishiteru Cover Solo Photobooks *04.17.2013 Secret Camera North Star Singles *04.10.2013 The Brightest Star *05.10.2013 Ice Cold Heart North Star Albums *??.??.20?? TBA North Star Photobooks *06.08.2013 Super Star North Star Digital Singles *06.08.2013 Annyeong Trivia *She is fluent in Korean and can speak basic English (Greetings and common sentences) *She has the same surname as Ultra Junior member, Ichijo Na-Young. *Fans of Super Junior have said that Ichijo has similar reactions, expressions and actions as Kim Heechul of Super Junior, this earned her the nickname "Heeshiko" *Many people have said that she has this cute little sister character. *She is an only child. *Both her parents passed away when she was 6 years old. *She has made a fansite for Kim Heechul of Super Junior. *During her time in Kenshuusei, she was known for her fluent Korean and changing-voice. *She is a fan of Super Junior, mainly Kim Heechul. *Loves sweets. *Is close with Nu'est's Minhyun. *Starred in Nu'est's Overcome. External Links *Kim Heechul Fansite Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Purple Member Color Category:September Births Category:Kpop Debuts Category:Yue Hua Entertainment Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Births in 1996 Category:Pledis Entertainment